Annoying
by SadomasochisticIrony
Summary: L lets Light remove the handcuffs while he continues going to university. Not that it makes any difference.


I wrote this on a whim

_I wrote this on a whim. So I'm not sure how it turned out. It's my first fanfic, too. So... sorry if it doesn't fit together. Or, y'know, if it sucks._

Disclaimer: Death Notenot mine.  
L's pantiesMINE BITCHES!

But alas, not panties in this fic D:

- - - - -

Light honestly didn't understand why L bothered. Light knew how dire it was that he proved to L he wasn't Kira, but he and Misa had been gone for nearly two months in confinement. A suggestion _Light himself_ made to remove himself and Misa as Kira suspects. He managed to convince the entire taskforce. That is, to everyone but L. The always cynical L.

Soon after, Light regretted making the suggestion. Not only had the experience been mental torture, leading him to the verge of insanity, but it annoyed everyone else, too. Matsuda slipped up and told Light that his father, also on the Kira case, volunteered to go into confinement as well, for fear of how he might react. Light Yagami's father, Soichiro, was advised to leave his phone on and remain in contact with the outside world. Apparently, a lot of students were wondering why Light hadn't been showing up at university. They continuously called Light's mother, who in turn called her husband. Frequently. It was getting on everyone's nerves.

But as you could have guessed, L could've cared less. By this point he had already put in place his 'genius' plan of being chained to Light 24/7. L refused to let Light out of his sight, or outside their headquarters, for that matter.

It was only due to constant complaining on behalf of the rest of the task force that Light was allowed to continue attending university. But then the obvious problem arose: the chains and L's stubbornness. There was no way he could go outside with those things. And yet no way he could convince L to let him out otherwise.

- - - - -

Eventually, Soichiro was able to convince L to get rid of the chains temporarily whenever the two were outside. How he managed to persuade him, no-one knows.

Despite the removal of the handcuffs, not much had changed. L still refused to allow Light more than three feet distance between them. The only difference was what once made L look like a pervert, when gone now made him look like a classic 'clingy weird guy'.

- - - - -

During tests and examinations L would finish in less than a few minutes. Followed by an interrogation from the teacher-L always won, of course. The teacher would storm off back to his desk. And L would continue monitoring Light with the creepiest expression he could possibly make (not that L had any knowledge when he was doing so). Light was entirely capable of finishing in the same speed as L. But by doing so meant he had free time. Free time, in L's eyes, that he could act as Kira.

Light was never allowed separation from L whatsoever -unless he needed to go to the bathroom. Light had never seen L wear a watch once throughout the entire time he'd known the guy. But he wore one now. L would stand outside the toilet door and allow Light exactly three minutes-no more, no less-to finish his 'business'. If he hadn't finished by then, in one swift kick the door was gone. L wasn't the least bit concerned about who was around to witness it, either. Much to Light's humiliation.

Light even had to hang out somewhere secluded-but not suspicious-during breaks. Everywhere else students left their bags. And L would shamelessly rummage through those bags looking for candy. Light never knew how L managed to talk himself out of trouble whenever he was caught. I guess candy-crazed 'clingy weird guys' weren't exactly the popular type.

It wasn't long before rumors about the two spread.

I won't go into those.

- - - - -

All Light knew was that he couldn't try talking L out of their negotiations that allowed him to go back to university. He was already a Kira suspect; he didn't want to piss the guy off further.

There was only one way around it.

- - - - -  
_Don't ask me what that 'one way' is. I'll... come up with something. If I continue, that is. SHOULD I continue?  
Comments are loved, but I'll understand if I don't get any.  
Aw well, at least this was good practice –and it was fun._


End file.
